


Cardfight Vanguard G Reader One Shots

by PrincessChynna



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 20:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13578267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessChynna/pseuds/PrincessChynna
Summary: I haven't seen a Reader one shots for Cardfight Vanguard on this site so far. So I made one.Requests: Open





	1. Chapter 1

Hello Cardfight Vanguard G Fans! Welcome to my reader one shots book! In this story you can request anything like genderbenders, AUs for an example. I can also do things like Neko! Chrono x Reader and Kazuma x Shy! Reader. I don't do angst and I don't write lemons. Please respect that. You guys can request the reader to be paired with any character from the G series, that includes Aichi, Kai from the original Cardfight Vanguard. Anyway, request at the comments and i'll write your request as soon as I can.


	2. Tokoha x Shion

Tokoha sits back on the comfortable chair in the living room. She could hear her brother opening the front door, but she was too content to care. Paris is really cool. But nothing beats the relaxing feeling of being home. Tokoha smiles as she thinks about her friends. " It was nice seeing Chrono and the others again. It was also nice to meet Kazuma. I just wish that I could have seen Shion today." Tokoha thought as her smile turns into a frown. She never openly admitted this to anyone, but she really misses the royal paladin user. She also hasn't even told Kumi that she is in love with Shion. " You have a visitor, Tokoha." Mamoru announced as he walks into the living room. The neo nectar user looks up to see Shion standing next to her brother. Tokoha quickly gets up from her chair in surprise. " I didn't think that I would get to see you today." Tokoha casually said while secretly fighting the urge to hug the blonde hair boy.

" I was thinking the same thing. I didn't know that you are back until your brother called me an hour ago." Shion smiled. Tokoha narrows her eyes at Mamoru. He just leaves the room with a innocent look on his face. Yeah he is definitely up to something. The next hour seem to go by really fast. The two teens have been talking about school, their teams and the U20 this entire time. Only one topic that was avoided during the chat. Tokoha just couldn't bring herself to talk about Miguel. It still hurts when she thinks about her deceased friend. " I got to leave now, Tokoha." Shion told her. The green hair girl just nods. She doesn't trust her voice at the moment. " I know that you were avoiding something during the conversation. Whatever it is, I'm willing to listen to it whenever you are ready to talk about it." Shion said with a warm smile.

Tokoha felt her cheeks heat up. He always manages to make her heat beat fast. She watches Shion leave the house before she sighs. " I'm really glad that you are my friend, Shion. I just wish I could tell you about my feelings for you." Tokoha whispered to herself. " I thought you were going to confess before he left." Mamoru said as he walks over to his sister. " Stay out of my love life!" Was the reply he ended receiving from his sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's short and not romantic. I'll make a part two sometime to make up for this. Next up is a surprise.


End file.
